Don't Be Ridiculous
by poplarleaves
Summary: May," he sighed, "having no scruples is different from wanting you so badly that I can barely keep my hands off of you."
1. Chapter 1

Slowly, I pushed open the door to Petalburg Gym. My hand searched along the dark wall for the light switch. I flicked it on.

A blaze of lights suddenly entered my vision, illuminating the inside of the gym like a stage. Newly waxed floors, fresh paint, and the smell of a new gym greeted my senses. I allowed myself a small smile as I surveyed my surroundings. Silently, I stepped onto the battle floor, trying to imagine all of the Pokemon battles that had been and would be waged here. And now I would be part of them. At least, for the next month.

"Hey, May."

My shoes squeaked on the gym floor as I turned back to the entrance, heart beating wildly. Those green eyes and hair, coupled with that arrogant smile and stance, were a dead giveaway. I noticed with slight annoyance that he'd grown an inch or so above me.

"Drew!" I exclaimed. That arrogant, smirking, and freaking hot voice always _did_ make me go crazy.

"I heard you're the new gym leader. Give up on beating me as a Coordinator?" Drew said wryly.

"Of course not. It's only temporary. Dad's just being lazy. His excuse is that he needs more time with my mom. Yeah, right," I added. "Like they don't flirt with each other enough already... in front of both me and Max. And then I have to step in as the 'substitute gym leader' for a month." I let out a sigh. "Well? What are you doing here?" I returned, suppressing a smile.

"I came to say congrats on becoming a gym leader--"

"You didn't come all the way over here just for that, did you."

"--but it looks like I don't have to now. I should've known," he finished with an exaggerated sigh.

My eyes narrowed as his words registered in my mind. "What. Did you say."

" 'I should've known.' " He stepped closer, smirking faintly. "Is that wrong?"

"You already know the answer."

"Then it's 'no'," he teased. "And you know I'm always right."

I rolled my eyes, leaning against the wall to look at him sideways. "Somehow I highly doubt that."

"Really."

"Yes."

"Why?"

I tilted my head to look at him. "You're human. Humans aren't perfect. And, likely as not, you aren't perfect because you're human."

"I never said I thought I was perfect," he said in a mock-offended tone.

"You said that you're always right."

"No, I said that _you know_ that I'm always right."

I smiled up at the one who was now standing merely inches from me, his expression unfathomable. For some odd reason it sent a shiver down my back. "And how would you know that?" I said sweetly, unwavering. I could feel myself tense as he pressed even closer, caging me in his arms, lowering his face until it was in front of mine. "How would you know what I'm thinking?" I continued breathlessly.

"Well, I'm about to find out, aren't I?" A smile parted his lips. "Why don't you tell me what you're thinking?"

It was so absurdly out-of-place and un-Drewish that I laughed. "Fine. Fine, I'll tell you."

"Tell me what?"

"What I'm thinking, of course."

"And...?" he prompted, leaning closer.

"I think. That. You came because you wanted to see me," I finished with a grin.

For a moment I thought he had lost his voice, he was so silent, all he was doing was staring at me.

"How did you know?" he said suddenly, breaking the spell.

"Well, I know now, don't I?" I felt a small smile quirk my mouth, and a similar smile flickered onto his face.

"Why do you just have to be so adorable?" he said helplessly.

I laughed softly, trying to stifle it and not succeeding, of course.

"What?"

"You often say things in front of me that you usually wouldn't in front of other people."

He considered this. "Really."

"At least, that's my impression."

"I never noticed."

"It's something you probably wouldn't."

"True."

Slowly, I felt his arms snake around my waist, and as I looked up, my breath nearly stopped when he brought his face within an inch of mine. I swear I could hear my heart beating.

"May."

"Yeah?"

"You just blushed. Does that happen often?" Drew smiled, making my heart do something odd. "I noticed that you tend to do that around me."

"R-really?"

"That's my impression."

"I never noticed."

"It's something you probably wouldn't," he concluded with another smirk. One hand pressed against the back of my neck while he pressed me to the wall.

"True," I said wryly, my arms sliding around his neck.

"Um," a voice said from behind us. Startled, we pulled apart to see my ever-annoying little brother, Max. As usual he stood there, all five feet of him, with that evil-little-brat glint in his eyes. "What are two you doing?"

"None of your business," both of us said quickly. My heart was still recovering from the sudden adrenaline rush.

"Oh. I see." Light glinted eerily across his giant glasses. "Then I'd like to ask you, Drew, why you're holding my sister's hand."

Ack. I tried to pull away, but Drew held on firmly. "So what if I'm holding her hand?" he said icily, towering over my (stupid) little stunted little brother.

"What?" Max said with an evil grin. "Am I not allowed to defend my sister's honor?"

"What honor?" Drew said slyly. I gasped and wrenched my hand away.

"You traitor!" I exclaimed, not knowing whether to be shocked or amused.

"What? It's not like he shouldn't know," Drew said suggestively. For once, even Max seemed shocked.

"Wait. What are you talking about?" He looked from me to Drew, and then back to me. "What did you two _do_?"

"Look, we didn't do anything," I began, but was interrupted.

"May, I think it's time we told him," Drew said with a too-serious look. I saw his own evil glint from those emerald eyes, and I nodded almost imperceptibly.

"Tell me about _what_?" Max nearly shrieked.

"Max," I said with a sigh, "Drew and I..."

"Insulted you."

The two of us stood there, grinning, while Max let our words register in his (puny) little brain.

"You idiots! _Mom_!"

And of course he ran off, wailing like the stunted fifteen-year-old he was.

"He's the idiot," I muttered. Drew simply watched me amusedly.

"Well?" he said.

" 'Well' what?"

"What do you think he'd do if the two of us _really_ did something?" Drew asked with a slow smile.

I blinked. "You... do know what you're suggesting, right?"

"Oh, I know perfectly well," he growled, drawing me closer. The pace of my heartbeat suddenly quickened for no apparent reason whatsoever, because Drew was just holding me like he had so many times before. Right? Right?

"I thought you said you weren't perfect. How would know something 'perfectly well'?" I said desperately, buying for time.

"Mm. Well, in this case, I do." He pinned my wrists to the wall and kissed me. The blush that immediately followed made my face very, very warm. "You see?"

"Drew," I said.

"What?" He was in the middle of nibbling at my neck.

"I really hope you know that anyone could come in here at any given time. Especially my family members. _Close_ family members," I added, in a desperate ploy to escape. "Like my mom. And my dad. And Max."

"Right," he mused. "Well, then. I'll just have to finish this later, won't I?"

I immediately relaxed as his grip on me did. "Er. Yes."

"Of course, that doesn't mean I can't just take what I want now," he murmured, his breath hot on my ear.

"Drew!"

"All right." He moved away, that arrogant, conceited smile on his face. "I was just kidding all along."

"It gets hard to tell," I muttered.

"It's more fun that way."

"Well, yes..." I admitted. "It's one of the ways you're... different. Though that's not always a good thing," I said wryly.

"And you're different because you're so adorable," he said affectionately.

"You make me sound like some kind of puppy," I grumbled.

"Well, you're cuter than one."

"Can't you say something like 'pretty'? Why 'cute' and 'adorable'?"

"Because that's what you are," he said, the look on his face undecipherable. "Of course, I _could_ admit that you're beautiful."

I blinked. Again.

"You should see the look on your face," he teased. "And yes, I meant that."

"So. You meant that you _could admit _that I'm... I'm..."

"Beautiful."

"Um. But that just means that you could _admit_ it. Not that I actually _am_--"

"Just be quiet, May. If that's what I think, that's the only thing that matters, isn't it?" That smile curved his mouth again.

"Y-yes... but... do you really...?"

"How many times do I have to say it, May?" he nearly groaned. "I love you. You're possibly the most beautiful creature on Earth."

"Possibly?" I echoed.

"Alright. You're the most beautiful _human_ on Earth. That's excluding Pokemon, which include Milotics."

The corner of my mouth twitched. "It'd be so much more cheesy and romantic if you said I _am_ the most beautiful creature on Earth."

"But that would be a lie, wouldn't it."

"Well, seeing as you don't have any scruples--" I poked him, "--it shouldn't be hard for you to lie, right?"

"Who said that I don't have any scruples?" He looked offended.

"It's kind of implied when you pretend to seduce me in the Petalburg Gym, isn't it?"

"May," he sighed, "having no scruples is different from wanting you so badly that I can barely keep my hands off of you."

I blushed again. "You say that like it's nothing."

"But of course it's everything."

I watched him warily.

"Drew."

"Yes?"

"What are we doing here?"

"Hm. Talking?"

"Right. Why did you come here all the way from the Johto region?"

"I already told you, didn't I? I came to say congrats."

"That's not all you came for, did you?"

"No. It's not." He leaned over me again.

"Oh gawd. Drew!"

"Stop thinking dirty thoughts, May," he said with a chuckle.

My heartbeat quickened. "You're the one--"

"Shh." He flicked off the lights, and the entire gym suddenly went dark. The only source of light was the door.

"What do you think you're doing?" I protested as he bodily dragged me into the darkest corner of the room.

"Wait. Be quiet."

And then he left me.

Approximately five seconds later, a figure appeared at the door. With giant glasses. And a height of five feet.

"May?"

Max ventured in, trying to see in the darkness. The outline of his figure was lit by the doorway.

"May, Mom says--"

_Slam_!

And then the gym was in total darkness.

_Drew,_ I thought. _Definitely Drew._

"M-m-may?"

Max screamed as someone grabbed him.

"Oh, you loser, it was just Drew!" I flicked the lights on again to reveal the traumatized Max in Drew's clutches. "Drew, stop raping my little brother."

"Oh, all right." He let him go with a smirk. Max glared, adjusting his glasses.

"You two..." snivel, "you're the _worst_!" He stumbled out the gym door. "_Mom_!"

"I think he might have been trying to tell me something important," I mused. There was no answer. Then I looked around. Drew was gone.

"Oh. Great."

I walked through the open doorway, turned off the lights, and closed the door.


	2. Chapter 2

Drew was dangerous, I reasoned. Yes, he was very dangerous.

During the past few hours in which he had visited my home, he had terrorized Max, gained the trust of my parents, and - most importantly - managed to corner me in the hallway.

Alone.

"Drew," I said, trying not to smile, "could you please explain to me why you've trapped me here? Max is already questioning my honor."

"Don't tell me you actually care about what your kid brother thinks," he returned smoothly. "Besides, you're not trapped."

"Am too."

"Are not."

"Then explain why you move into my way--" I stepped to the side, Drew following my movements, "when I try to leave?"

"I'm not getting in your way." He smiled, and something suddenly went very tight inside of me, "I'm simply moving in the same direction you are."

"Really."

"Yes."

His face was so close to mine, I could hear his breathing.

"Speechless, aren't you," he murmured. One of his hands rested lightly on my waist. "I've always wanted to render you speechless."

"Don't think you've done it this time," I was about to say, but he caught me in a kiss before I was able to utter a syllable.

_Drew,_ I thought, and his hand reached up to my neck as if in response. His fingers trailed lightly over my skin, teasing, and I felt myself press closer to him. _Drew, you... you...!_

"Be quiet," he whispered, and my mind went silent. I gasped involuntarily as he kissed my neck, my shoulder. His grip tightened on me.

"What are you doing?" I tried to say, but it came out more as a breathless murmur. "Drew."

"May," was all he said. And we simply stood there, motionless, breathing slightly harder than normal, his hands on my waist and my hands on his shoulders. I buried my face in his neck, not knowing whether I should laugh, cry, or say his name.

Drew was the first to speak. "I... don't know what to do with you," he said softly.

"Then don't do anything."

Another silence.

I half-laughed. "Drew. You're so amazing."

"In what way?" he said curiously.

"I don't understand you at all, but at the same time I understand you perfectly."

"You're human. Remember? You can't do anything perfectly," he laughed in my ear.

"Don't take my words and twist them," I said half-heartedly, then smiled.

Slowly, I kissed him, savoring the feeling of him as he kissed me back, the feeling of his arms around me and his warmth and his smell and the way he always liked to press himself closer to me than he needed to. I knew, without a doubt, that I loved him.

"I sincerely hope that I never wake up and find that you're doing this to weaken the competition," I sighed.

"Don't be ridiculous," he replied. "Don't."

I looked up into his emerald-green eyes - green as envy, green as poison. And that's what he was. Poison. Only he was a poison that made me want to kill myself again... and again... and again...

"Alright. I won't question your morality."

"Hm. What morality?"

"Oh, I forgot you don't have any morals."

"I have morals; I just don't have any scruples."

"It amounts to the same thing," I said, smiling.

"So true," he murmured, and my breath stopped as he kissed me again, only this time more demanding than before. His lips moved on mine, wanting, urgent. I felt my blood race as he broke away and, ever so carefully, bit my ear. I just barely felt his tongue caress my skin.

"Drew," I gasped, when he finally let me go.

He pulled away and watched me with those green eyes.

"You know, I don't understand it," he said slowly.

"What?"

"Why is it that out of all of the girls in the world, I have to be attracted to my greatest rival?"

The look he gave me made me shiver. "I... don't... know."

A wry smile quirked his mouth. "Of course not."

"It's probably just some deeper level of thinking anyways."

"Or it could be fate."

I cocked my head. "You really think so?"

"No." The smile he gave me made my insides flutter. "Don't be ridiculous."

* * *

From the Authoress:  
I just couldn't help writing another chapter for May and Drew. It seems like all these two ever do is talk about nothing and have all of these lovey-dovey scenes... maybe I should make something happen?  
...Oh. How interesting. I just had a burst of inspiration.

Keep watching. Stay tuned. Or whatever. Because I just had a burst of inspiration. ^ ^


	3. Chapter 3

One.

One month.

One week.

One day.

One hour.

And one single sentence.

I leaned against the wall, heart pounding, racing, wild, unbelieving.

"Drew..." I whispered to the ground, not daring to look at him.

"Too hard to believe, isn't it," he said wryly. I glanced up, meeting those green eyes in the flash of a second, then darting away.

"It's... I can't say it's sudden, can I? It's just... well, it shouldn't be shocking... it's just not, how should I say..."

"You didn't think it was coming," he stated simply.

And I looked up. And he watched me.

"For once, you're not making every sentence a riddle for me, are you?" I said.

"I guess this isn't something to joke about."

"It isn't," I agreed.

"It never will be."

"No."

He sighed. "May, just give me an answer."

"I... I..."

He was proposing to me. Drew was proposing to me. _Drew._

He'd been in Petalburg for a month. Ever since he had shown up practically on my doorstep, ever since he had, once again, wreaked havoc with my heart, I had not felt happier - or more drunk on happiness - than when I was with him. It didn't matter if we were alone or if we were eating out with everyone else, I had felt so _happy._ Today he had visited, caught me in the hallway, and asked. And, honestly, I had no one else in my mind with whom I would rather... well... spend the rest of my life with? Nah, too cheesy. Of course, there really was no one else, but--

"Did you ask Dad?"

"Don't be ridiculous," he said again, smiling _that smile_. "Your dad. Your mom. I even told Max."

"_What._"

"All right, I didn't tell Max. He'll be furious," Drew chuckled, drawing me closer. I smiled - a little - and leaned against him, my fingers intertwining with his.

"You're so easy to hate, Drew," I murmured.

"And what is that supposed to mean?"

"It's just so easy for you to tease people, isn't it?"

"It's a talent."

"Of course."

I fell silent, simply trying to hear his heartbeat.

"May?"

"Drew?"

"Will you?"

"Will I what?"

"Answer my question."

"The one where you asked if I'm going to--"

"--marry me."

"Drew!"

"What?"

"I... don't know."

"Don't know what?"

"I just... don't... know. Anything. I know that I really really really want to - how should I say it - spend the rest of my life with you forever and ever and ever because it always makes me get this fuzzy feeling when I do. Not to mention how much you make me laugh and how you criticize me for making mistakes when I'm training for Contests. Of course, you shouldn't be talking," I finished with a laugh. "And I'm glad you're honest with me. You tell me, straight out, what you think. That's another thing. And the fact that every time you smile at me in just the right way, I nearly die of happiness. Or joy. Or maybe they're the same thing. I'm just rambling now."

"Yes, you are."

I looked at his eyes, and then I looked into his eyes.

Or maybe it was the same thing.

"Drew, do you think... do you think that we love each other?"

"Well, we seem to be suffering all of the symptoms, aren't we?"

"But what if one day we see each other and we think, 'I don't know why I ever thought I loved that person'?"

"Well, I'll make sure to make myself fall in love with you again. It's not so hard, really."

His smile, again. A smile that reached his eyes, those green green eyes. Like envy. Like sweet poison.

"Yes."

Drew blinked. "Yes... what?"

"Yes."

He looked like he was about to say something, then stopped.

"Just... yes."

"Yes? Are you sure?" A tinge of anxiety.

"Yes."

"Absolutely sure?"

I laughed, a laugh that reached my azure eyes. "Drew," I said slowly,

"Don't be ridiculous."

* * *

From the Authoress:  
I'm thinking of changing the title of this story. It has no relevance to the story itself whatsoever. But I can't think of anything. I guess I'll just write in anything random that has to do with Pokemon. Or Contestshipping.

Do you people out there think I should have a bed scene? Because... er... hm. Yes, Drew did seem to be dragging May toward the bed in the two earlier chapters, but I don't know. He's just kidding.  
Right? _Right?_

I sure hope he was.


End file.
